First Impressions
by Starsong
Summary: The Resistance has found the means to turn the tide in their fight for freedom. Canard prepares his friends and his team for what they hope will be the end of the Invasion, and the beginning of the Liberation. Takes place after Prisoner of War and befor


First Impressions A piece on how the Strike Team got together (my way). In my version, Lila is with the ducks from the beginning, so I had to mentally rewrite the series quite a bit. Just pretend she was on vacation during the TV eps. ;o) 

* * *

  
**First Impressions**

Canard led his friend through the undergound maze that was the largest rebel base on Puckworld. It was also the most defensible, best eqipped, best staffed, and best hidden rebel base on Puckworld. Once a top secret defense research facility, the complex was now Puckworld's best hope for freedom. Wildwing looked around, wide-eyed. 

"I can't believe the Saurians haven't found this place yet," he commented. "It's huge. Can't their sensors detect all the power you're using down here?" 

"This complex was one of the best kept secrets on Puckworld, even before the war," Canard told him. "So not many people even know it exists, let alone where. As for the energy intake, we have two fusion generators on the lower levels, so we're not pulling power from an outside source. Between the composition of the ground above us and the stealth equipment the government had installed, this place is virtually undetectable. They could be standing on us and not know we were here. Dragaunus suspects it exists, although he's just looking for the Resistance Command and not a high-tech operation like this. Only one of his spys has ever come close to blowing our cover--a traitor named Lucretia DeCoy. She infiltrated and wiped out several cells before she was found out. Fortunately, none of the officers she duped were high enough up in the chain of command to know much about this place." His face darkened. "She would have been the end of us if she hadn't been discovered. She cost us a lot of lives." 

"But you caught her, right?" Dive asked. 

"No," Canard shook his head. "She escaped and she's still at large, but Command is spreading her file through the other cells to neutralize her advantage. Dragaunus will probably terminate her himself when she's no longer usefull to him." 

Wildwing felt a chill at Canard's callous words, and he focused his attention on his surroundings to block out the thought. Death at the hands of a Saurian was any duck's worst nightmare. 

Most of the ducks they passed wore an armor/uniform combination that was similar to Canard's, though colors and insignias differed from time to time. The whole operation had a distinctly military air to it, brisk and focused. Everyone moved with a purpose and seemed to know exactly what their objective was. Wildwing felt oddly conspicuous in his civilian clothes. Those around him that were not military were mostly scientists or medics. Hope had flared in him when Canard had rescued them, but his previous depression was beginning to take root again as he realized that many of the people they saw were bandaged, scarred, or limping. If there were this many wounded in a facility as well equipped as this, he didn't even want to think about the small local cells that were fighting hunter drones with sticks and chunks of permafrost. 

"Uh, Canard, are you sure you know where you're going?" Nosedive said finally. Wildwing had begun to wonder the same thing. He'd lost count of all the elevators, corners, and doors they had been on, around, and through. 

"We need to get you guys checked out in medical," Canard answered, not slowing a step. "It was built to be as far below ground as possible, so that if we're ever attacted, the wounded aren't in danger. This place could withstand a siege for weeks if we had enough manpower. By the time the defending forces got pushed back that far, the place would've been evacuated and Command would blow the generators. There's a lot of sensitive information down here, not to mention all the equipment. When this is all over the records stored down here may be the last intact chronicle of Puckworld's history, but it's better to have it all destroyed than to let Dragaunus get his slimy hands on the personnel records and research data that's in the mainframe with it." 

They finally stepped through the automatic doors of the medical ward. Canard caught the arm of a passing orderly. She glared at him but agreed to send a doctor over. They had to wait several minutes before a middle aged duck with grey streaks through his black hair and a grizzled beard approached them. He wore the dark blue sleeveless coat that was typical of Puckworld doctors, but it was stained with blood. A grey headband circled his brow, holding the symbol of the Puckworld Healer's Guild in the middle of his forehead. Beneath the band his grey eyes were weary and haunted. 

"This way," he said shortly, waving a hand covered in worn black feathers toward a door on their left. Medicom scanners lined the walls, their scanning rings rotating with an eerie thrum. The medic directed Wildwing to one bed and Nosedive to another, then he activated the scans. The thick metal hoop above Wildwing's head flared with lights, throwing shadows across the dimly lit room. Canard studied the doctor with a frown. 

"Is something wrong, Dr. Corbie?" he asked quietly. Wildwing couldn't see the man from where he lay, but the voice that answered was heavy. 

"The team that went out three days ago hasn't returned. One of our medics was with them. They're overdue and her patients are getting edgy. In their conditions the aggitation isn't good for them." 

"That kind of aggitation's not good for someone in any condition," Canard said sharply. "When was the last time you slept, Doctor?" 

"How long has it been since the invasion?" Dr. Corbie growled, throwing a dangerous look at the younger man. Canard let it drop as the medicoms signalled that their scanns were complete. Dr. Corbie looked over the display. "They haven't been getting enough to eat, but they look to be in reasonably good condition. Certainly better than some that come through those doors. They should probably stay here a night or two for observation." 

"Fine," Canard nodded. "We don't have anywhere better to put them for the night anyway. Come on, guys, it's time for you to meet the rest of the team." 

Wildwing was glad to leave the infirmery, finding it too easy to imagine Nosedive in the place of some of the ducks they passed. He pushed the vivid picture out of his mind and concentrated on keeping up with Canard as he led them on another long and winding trek through the base. This time they stopped in front of a heavy door with a security access lock on the side. Canard hit the intercom button. 

"Tanya, it's Canard." 

A pair of eyes, obscured slightly by purple tinted glasses, appeared at the small shatterproof window in the door. The eyes narrowed slightly at Wildwing and Nosedive, then glanced back to Canard. 

"Put your hands up, guys, so she knows I'm not being forced into telling her to open the doors," Canard instructed. Wildwing and Nosedive spread their empty hands and Canard drew his sidearm for Tanya's inspection. Satisfied that he had not been captured and disarmed, the eyes disappeared and the thick door opened slowly. 

Already seated back at her worktable was a stocky woman with blond hair that stuck straight up over her purple headband. She was bent over a partially assembled device, the sleeves of her purple jumpsuit rolled up to accomodate the omnitool clasped around her right forearm. Various half-finished machines lay scattered around the room, some obviously weapons, others less easily identified. 

"How's it coming?" Canard asked, looking at the object taking shape on the table. 

"I'm about halfway there," she answered, not bothering to look up as she fit a white and orange casing over the device and used the omnitool to screw it on tightly. "Explosives aren't exactly you know, easy to work with. I had the finished ones taken down already." Her voice was thick and congested and Wing wondered vaguely if she had a head cold. Canard nodded at her explanation and turned to his best friend. 

"This is Tanya. She'll be our team tech for this mission. If it's got circuits, gears, or motors, she can fix it, build it, make it better, or," he grinned, "blow it up. Tanya, this is Wildwing." He tossed a glance at his friend's younger brother, "And that's Nosedive." 

"Hi," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Tanya. But wait, you uh, already knew that." She looked a little confused for a moment but smiled back anyway when Wildwing chuckled and shook her hand. 

"Hiya, Tanya," Nosedive grinned brightly, shaking her hand vigorously. "Nice to meet you?" 

Tanya stepped back and glanced at Canard, who shook his head and clapped Nosedive on the shoulder. "Think decaf, kid. Come on, let's let Tanya get on with her work." 

The next stop was the training facility. An attractive red-head took aim at a practice target and fired the puckblaster balanced on her shoulder. Her aim was good, and the next five pucks also slammed into the target's center. Canard called her over when she paused to examine her handiwork. She engaged the weapon's safety and jogged over. She came to attention and saluted, glancing at Wildwing and Nosedive. Canard nodded and she relaxed. 

"Guys, meet Mallory McMallard, one of the best that Puckworld Special Forces has to offer. She's an expert at hand to hand combat, but as you can see she's highly effective with a weapon as well." 

"Permission to demonstrate hand to hand techniques, sir," Mallory requested icily, glaring over Canard's shoulder. Canard sighed. 

"Permission denied. Nosedive, put your eyes back in your head before I change my mind." Nosedive glared at the older duck's back, annoyed that he hadn't even turned around. Sure, Dive'd been staring, but he deserved the benefit of a doubt, right? 

"Mallory, this is Wildwing Flashblade and his brother, Nosedive. They'll be joining us for--" Canard was cut off by the urgent beep of his communicator. He lifted his wrist. 

"This is Canard." 

"General Billman requests your immediate presence in regards to your current assignment," the operator, a young blond woman, told him. "Any teammates immediately accessible are permitted to accompany you, but you are not to spend time finding them." 

"Understood, Commtech," Canard told her, frowning. "Canard out." He motioned to Mallory and the young soldier accompanied the three friends as they trekked back to the lower levels of the hidden base. 

They were admitted immediately. Orn Billman looked up from his desk. His eyes were granite, his feathers slate, and lines of age or worry were carved into his face more deeply than the markings on the ancient temples. 

He glanced at Nosedive and Wildwing, then his gaze flicked to Mallory. Finally he focused a gaze on Canard that held the weight of responsibility. Canard didn't flinch. 

"Your team is assembled?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You feel they are capable of completing this task?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good." There was little approval in Billman's voice, only satisfaction that what had been expected had been done. "Command has asked me to inform you that there will be an addition made to your team." 

Canard's brow furrowed. "Sir?" 

"A medic has been assigned to accompany you." Billman didn't bother to elaborate, waiting for the objection he knew the younger man would voice. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Sir, I don't believe a medic is necessary for this mission. With all due respect, if this mission goes bad enough that we need a medic, we're beyond the point where one would do us any good." Canard might have said more but he clamped his beak shut around the words, trying not to let his anger show. Wildwing could see it, though, in his locked expression and tight shoulders. He didn't like having his authority questioned. 

"There are many possibilities for this mission, Canard, and Command intends to be prepared for all of them." 

"Sir," Mallory broke in, her anger open where Canard was hidden. "Protecting noncombattants is the last thing we need. It can only--" 

"I grow tired of you, McMallard," the General all but snarled, throwing a dangerous look at the young woman. "You have questioned every decision made in regards to this mission, and I am seriously tempted to cut you out of the loop simply because I am tired of your incessant interference! This is discussion is between your commanding officer and myself. You are allowed to witness it because it concerns you closely, but responsibility for this team rests with him. You will follow the chain of command, or you will be removed from it. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sir," Mallory gritted, flushed but still defiant. Billman turned back to Canard. 

"Now. This issue is not for discussion. Command has made the decision, and this is one they are not prepared to negotiate. 

"Lila LaGlace is not just another field medic. She's had extensive training in self-defense and is completely capable of holding her own in a fight." 

"With all due respect," Canard repeated, his voice steel, "I've worked with LaGlace before. I'd rather not have to again. She would be a danger to this mission, sir. She's stubborn, she refuses to follow orders, and her priorities need to be seriously reevaluated." 

"I didn't realize you had such a high opinion of me, Canard." Four people whirled in surprise to face the newcomer. "I thought for sure," she said sardonically, "You would have used 'overprivelaged' and 'spoiled.'" 

"I wasn't given time," Canard muttered, folding his arms. Lila turned to the General. 

"I was told to report as soon as I returned, sir." 

"Yes," the General acknowledged, "Although in retrospect, I should have left you time to clean up." 

She was, to put it bluntly, filthy. The young woman's light, dust-brown feathers were glued together in places with dried blood, her dark hair was matted and disheveled, falling out of the thick braid. Her face was smudged with dirt and worse, and her coat was stained and in places still wet from blood. Her sable eyes were steady and clear, however, and they regarded the general with familiarity. 

"I'm sorry, sir," she said in a tone that implyed she wasn't sorry at all, "I had to put one of my teammates back together in the middle of a ditch before he bled to death. Whether or not infection will kill him anyway remains to be seen." Her words were harsh and cold, but the general didn't flinch. 

"I have an assignment for you." He handed her a datapad, and she took it, trying not to smudge it, and scanned quickly through the information, branding it on her infalible memory for closer inspection later. She looked up and handed it back to the general, her expression closed. 

"Will you accept this mission, my songbird?" the general asked her softly, the affection and fear in his voice surprising as his face gentled for a moment. 

"I am my father's daughter, Orn," Lila answered him with a pained smile. "I can do no less." General Billman nodded. 

"You are dismissed then. Canard can discuss details with you later." 

Lila nodded and left them, tossing a cold glance at Canard as she passed. Canard's blue eyes were equally chilled as he watched her leave. 

"I know you have had your differences, Canard," the General told him sternly, "and believe me, I would keep her here if I could. But Command is right. She is necessary." 

"Yes, sir." 

*** 

Canard left them in the infirmery and went to "take care of some business." 

Wildwing sat and watched what went on around him, feeling completely out of place. He glanced at Dive, who had fallen asleep in his chair, and decided that anything was better than what they had faced before. 

"You're Canard's friend. Wildwing, the report said." 

Wildwing looked up into the same sable eyes that had confronted his best friend earlier that day. Were it not for those eyes, he would not have known her. Now that she was clean, she turned out to be a very attractive young woman. Her sleek feathers were a light, dusty brown and her now carefully braided hair a dark mohagony. She was, he could now see, no older than he, and he wondered how someone so young had become a full healer. And she was a full healer, the guild patch on her headband left no doubt of that. 'Perfect memory,' Wildwing reminded himself. She was not very tall, the top of her head barely reaching his chin when he stood and offered his hand. "Yeah, I'm Wildwing." 

Her slender fingers rested a moment in his palm before she glanced down at the figure snoring quietly beneath Wildwing's tattered jacket. "And this would be Nosedive?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow and smiling kindly. 

"Yeah," Wildwing said again, looking down affectionately. "He was in the report too? I was under the impression Canard didn't plan on bringing him." 

"He wasn't in the report, but Canard mentioned him once, back when the occupation bagan," Lila said with a sigh. "I imagine he wasn't terribly thrilled by the addition." 

"Didn't sound like it," Wildwing agreed, "Although he should have known better. I'd sooner have stayed with him than let him be left alone." 

"War often changes people, Wildwing," Lila said, her face and voice carefully neutral. "You may find he's not the same duck you knew. But then," she ammended with a hint of a smile, "You've known him longer than I, and I won't give you advice on your friendship. You grew up with him in DuCaine City, is that right?" 

"Since we were five," Wildwing smiled. "He and Nosedive never really got along, anyway, I never did understand why. What about you, where are you from?" 'And why does Canard seem to dislike you so much?' he added silently. 

"My family's pretty much been all over, but our permanent home is in Drakewind Heights. Was, I should say," she corrected herself. "I've no idea whether it still stands." 

Drakewind Heights. . .that was part of it, Wildwing suspected. It was one of Puckworld's wealthier districts. Canard had never been fond of rich people. "You don't seem very upset at the thought," he said aloud. Lila shrugged. 

"A house is just that, a house. It can be rebuilt, and there are many on this planet who have lost worse. I would rather know where my parents are and that they are well, than whether or not an old building survived the bombardment." 

"I can understand that," Wildwing conceded, thinking of his own parents and wondering, not for the first time, if they were all right. Lila looked up as Dr. Corbie approached them. 

"Your patients will be glad to see you," he greeted her, "they were worried. We all were." 

"I'm fine, Jack," Lila assured him with a soft smile. "I wish I could say the same for the rest of my team. How is Par?" 

"Weak, but it looks like he'll make it. It doesn't look like infection set in before we had time to clean the wound, so his chances are good. However," he let a shadow of a smile cross his dark face. "He is thoroughly stricken with the same ailment that seems to attack most of the male patients that come in under your care." Lila reddened. "He wants to see you." 

"Tell him I'll come talk to him when I've finished with my patients. I can't neglect my duties, after all." 

"Keeping him from feeling neglected in his time of need, while not making him seem any more important to you than any of the others. Tactfully done, as always," Corbie chuckled slightly, smiling openly now. "But then, can we expect less from the daughter of the illustrious ambassador?" Lila rolled her eyes and turned back to Wildwing. 

"I know you must be bored here, if you like you can come give me a hand." Wildwing glanced at his brother, frowning. 

"I can have someone direct him to you if he wakes," Corbie offered. "Everyone who's ever been through those doors knows Lila, so it will be easy enough for him to find you." Wildwing relented, and Lila left them for a moment, disappearing into the supply room. "She may be our youngest doctor," Dr. Corbie sighed, looking after her, "but she is definately our best loved. She's calls every patient, soldier, and medic by name, she knows the stories of most everyone who comes here, and she's quite adept at avoiding subjects that make them uncomfortable. Deke would be proud of her, if he were here." 

Wildwing's eyes widened as his words clicked. LaGlace. *Ambassador's* daughter. Deke. "She's Deke LaGlace's--" 

"Daughter," Corbie said mildly. "Didn't you know that?" 

Deke LaGlace had been the most prominent interplanetary ambassador on Puckworld, before the war. He negotiated a major treaty with the Emperor of the Nine Worlds, as well as various other important agreements. He was one of Puckworld's most respected public figures. 'So that's what she meant by overprivelaged and spoiled...' Deke LaGlace was also a family man, committed to his wife and daughter. Lila had no doubt been offered unique opportunities because of her father's position, whereas Canard and Wildwing had been hard pressed to obtain enough money for higher education. No wonder she had spoken to General Billman so informally; he was probably a friend of her father's. 

"She's loved by just about everyone here," Corbie told him as Lila reappeared in the door, "because she always knows just what to say to make them feel better, and she always listens to their problems. And she never, ever forgets." Lila offered a smile to Wildwing as she approached. 

"I picked up a change of clothes for you, too," she told him, handing the folded shirt and pants to him. "It's more comforting if visitors look fresh and neat, because it gives a comforting illusion of peace. We try to make this place as much of a haven as possible, so that the patients feel safe. It's hard for any of them to relax and heal properly if they're afraid they may be stormed by Saurian hunter drones at any moment." 

"Makes sense," Wildwing took the clothes and retreated into an empty room to change. 'Well, she seems nice enough, even if she was well off, and she's in the same boat as us now. I still don't see why Canard was so annoyed at the thought of having her come along. I'll just have to ask him about it when he comes back, I guess.' 

"Our first patient," Lila told him when he rejoined her, "is one of Canard's standard strike team. She was injured badly on her last mission. Like most that serve under him, she has a lot of respect for Canard, and since he doesn't take the time to come down and visit the soldiers injured under his command, I think she'd enjoy talking to you." Wildwing looked at her sharply, but if there had been anger or malice behind her words, there was no sign of it in her face. Then again, an ambassador's daughter would doubtlessly have been taught to school her expressions. "Her name," she said, "is Kiri." 

Kiri was older than Mallory, closer to Canard's age. She was pale and she didn't move much, but her blue eyes sparked with a dark humor as they approached. "Don't tell me," she said, giving Wildwing an appraising glance, "I'm dying, and Command has decided to reward me with one last thrill before I go to that big hockey rink in the sky." Wildwing flushed. 

"Kiri," Lila admonished, allowing her amusement to color her tone. 

"No? I'm almost disappointed," Kiri purred, narrowing her eyes slightly. Wildwing's face reddened further. "I don't suppose," Kiri said casually, glancing at Lila with eyes that betrayed her hope, "that you've heard from Canard." Lila smiled slightly. 

"I'm afraid Canard has been given an important assignment. Command has him very busy." 

"Of course," Kiri sighed, looking tired. 

"This," Lila continued, "is Wildwing, he's Canard's best friend from before the war. I thought maybe you two could find something to talk about while I run my tests. I just need you to answer a few questions for me, first." Kiri answered Lila's questions as patiently as she could, eager to ask the newcomer about the leader she was obviously interested in. 

"You knew Canard before the war?" Kiri demanded. 

"Since we were kids." 

"What was he like?" she wanted to know, trying not to sound to eager. 

"Well, he was a good student, and a great hockey player," Wildwing told her. "His offense was all but unbeatable, and he hated to lose. Wasn't a goalie in the city that could stand up to him." 

"Canard himself would deny that," Lila commented. "I once heard him say that you could handle anything that anyone threw at you, even him." Wildwing's eyebrow's rose. 

"He said that?" 

"I can repeat the exact words if you like." 

"No," Wildwing said quickly. "That's ok." 

"High praise," Kiri said approvingly. "Especially from Canard." 

Wildwing cleared his throat, his face reddening for the third time in twenty minutes. Kiri smiled and decided to let him off the hook. 

"Has Canard always been so focused?" she asked, offering her arm without taking her eyes off Wildwing while Lila readied a hypodermic. 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Wildwing answered, trying not to wince as he watched the needle slip in through the girl's feathers and bite into the skin beneath. "Once he decided he wanted something, he kept after it until he got it. Grades, games, competitions, women." 

"The war," Kiri said ruefully, apparently oblivious as Lila removed the needle and swabbed her arm with disinfectant. "So he's always been like that. Hmm. Finished?" the last was directed at Lila, who had begun packing her bag back up. 

"All done," she confirmed. "You're doing well, and you should be on your feet as soon as you feel strong enough. But you're confined to medical aid until I clear you for active duty again." Kiri made a face. "No complaints," Lila said firmly, "and no chance of early release, either, unless I or Dr. Corbie authorize it." 

"No chance of that," Kiri griped, "You guys are worse than a couple of Saurian jailguards." 

"At least we give you three square meals a day," she pointed out. 

"You're right," Kiri grinned, "Even a Saurian wouldn't force us to eat that swill." Lila rolled her eyes and smiled, and Wildwing followed her to her next patient. Most of them were on the verge of recovery, and all were happy to see their doctor safe and sound again. 

Lila paused before opening a door marked 'Code White,' turning to look him in the eye. "I won't ask you to come in here with me," she told him in a low voice. "These are the patients that have no chance of recovery. All we can do is try to make them comfortable before-- She closed her eyes, forcing herself to say it. "Before their systems shut down completely, and they die." 

Wildwing's throat closed, and he looked at the door with a sense of dread. When Lila turned and opened it, he followed her through. 

He had expected the room to be eerily silent; it was not. Conversation hummed, punctuated by an occasional cry of pain as someone moved the wrong way. But there was no hysteria here, no wailing and screaming. Several patients even managed a smile as Lila walked by, and she returned it without any trace of sympathy. A couple she even stopped to talk to, and Wildwing wondered to himself how they could all pretend that everything was normal, knowing that they were going to die. 

Lila stopped by a bed were a gray-feathered duck lay with his eyes closed. He was young, probably not much older than they, and Wildwing repressed a shudder at the thought that he could have gone to school with this duck, or played a game against him, or even been his friend, had things been different. 

"Gaylan," Lila said softly, brushing his limp black hair back with a gentle hand. His eyes opened, and he blinked up at her, managing a pained but genuine smile. 

"You're back," he said softly. "I'm glad, I was worried. Tell me about the mission." 

"Command sent us after a supply train. Unfortunately, it was under a heavier guard than we expected. One of the younger fighters was injured very badly, and we had to hole up in a strip-mine trench until dark. I had to do field surgery to close the wound, and he lost a lot of blood. It started to rain, later, to make matters worse, and the trench turned to mud. Fortunately, it looks like we got back in time for them to reopen the wound and clean it out. As long as we catch any infection before it has a chance to set in, he should be all right. A couple of the others had minor injuries, but nothing too bad. The mission was, in Command's perspective, successful." 

"In your perspective?" 

"You know my perspective, Gaylan. He was a starry-eyed teenager that had no place on the battlefield. Fortune and glory, that's all that he was thinking of. The team leader actually ordered me to stay back away from the fighting, but I couldn't just let him lay there and bleed." 

"So you charged out there with your shield up and your staff ready," Gaylan chuckled, "This sounds familiar." Pain twinged Lila's expression and she looked away. Gaylan took her hand and squeezed it. "I've accepted it, Lila, and there was nothing more you could have done. I--" he cut off and grimaced. Lila looked up in alarm at the monitor above him. "Don't worry, it's not time yet," Gaylan sighed. "It won't be long now though, and I wanted to tell you, before it's too late." Lila sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand in both of hers. "Lila, you have made such a difference to me, and to all of us here. I wanted to thank you for that. And, if things had been different...I love you, Lila, and I want you to know that. I'm not going to make you lie and say that you love me too, I know that everything you've ever done for me, you would have done for anyone else. Because that's who you are. That's what makes you special." Tears were welling in Lila's eyes and she blinked them back, trying to smile. Gaylan shook his head only slightly, as if the movement pained him. "You don't have to be strong for me anymore, Lila." Lila sighed and laid her head down on his chest, and let the silent tears flow. Gaylan laid a hand on her head. Wildwing shifted his weight, wishing he had stayed outside. "I won't keep you any longer," Gaylan said when she sat up again. "You have other patients that need you. Go ahead." Lila kissed his forehead and turned away, directing Wildwing out of the door. 

Neither of them said anything as they walked back to the main room of the infirmary. Nosedive had just awakened, and he looked up as Wildwing returned. Lila smiled at him and started to say something when an alarm klaxon blared. Medics began rushing around, herding patients away from the main entrance. 

"What's going on?" Wildwing demanded. 

"I'm not sure, but it's not good," Lila said shortly, pushing him in the direction of the other fleeing patients. "Go back with the rest of them, both of you. NOW!" Wildwing hesitated, but concern for his brother overrode everything else and he dragged Dive toward the inner rooms. He glanced back and saw three soldiers arriving. A few of the fighters with only very minor injuries had stayed in the main room as well. There was a flash of light in Lila's hand that extended and faded into a metal quarterstaff. The soldiers urged her to follow her patients, but Lila stood defiant, refusing to leave. Wildwing shoved Nosedive through the door where the patients had gone and turned back to the main room. One of the fighters saw him and tossed him a blaster. Wildwing checked the weapon over; it seemed simple enough. Lila came to stand beside him. 

"Someone's accessed the communications grid without authorization," she told him. "A spy's gotten through our security. When the system was alerted to his presence, he ran, and they think he's headed this way, trying to get lost in the crowd." She sighed, her face locked in a frown. "He's desperate. There's no telling what he'll do." 

"You're right, Lady Doctor," a menacing voice snarled behind her as Wildwing felt himself shoved to the floor. When he looked up, a large brown duck had Lila around the waist. She gripped the wrist that held a knife at her collarbone, her eyes wide but sparking with anger rather than fear. Her staff lay on the floor where it had fallen when she'd been grabbed. The soldiers all whirled and aimed their weapons, but they hesitated when they realized the traitor had a hostage. The doors to the infirmary open and a one-eyed, gray-brown duck dressed in red rushed in with a golden sword in his hand. More fighters were at his back, but they all skidded to a stop just inside the door. 

"Let her go, Garth," the one-eyed duck growled, brandishing his sword. 

"I don't think so, Duke," Garth growled. "I know how much this little tidbit means to you. She's my ticket to the hanger." 

"Over my dead body," Lila snapped. 

"Lila, don't!" cried Duke, but she was already moving. She jerked down on the wrist she gripped with her right hand, and flicked her left wrist. Garth twisted his hand, so that the knife that she had pulled toward her only grazed her collarbone instead of plunging into her shoulder. The would-be kidnapper screamed as the blade of Lila's stiletto bit into his thigh. Lila wrenched his knife away as he fell and twisted out of his grip. In an instant the soldiers had him. 

Don't scare me like that, sweetheart, Duke said, coming up behind her. I thought for sure- 

I don't enjoy stabbing myself, Duke, Lila said dryly, dabbing at the cut on her collarbone with a handkerchief. I was really only trying to distract him long enough to pull my own blade on him. She pressed the button that retracted her knife blade and slid the handle back into its hiding place in her metal wristguard. 

I can't believe you did that, Wildwing said, shaking his head at Lila as he walked up. 

Why not? It makes perfect sense. I'm only useful to him as long as I'm alive and unharmed. If he hadn't turned his hand, I would have taken myself out of the equation and made it possible for the fighters to act. She shrugged. It's worked before. 

Yeah, and all it cost you was near a month in your own medical ward, Duke said sardonically, folding his arms. Lila waved her hand as if that weren't important, called out to one of the passing soldiers. Pheylan! Find out how he got in here behind us. I don't need people sneaking up on my patients in the night. They're supposed to feel protected in here. 

"Sure thing, Lai. Here," the rust-colored duck tossed her staff to her. She replaced it in her right wristguard and turned to Wildwing. 

Wildwing, this is Duke L'Orange. He'll also be a part of the team. Duke, this is Wildwing and his brother, Nosedive. Wildwing turned to see his brother approaching. 

How do you know about that? Duke demanded, frowning at Lila. 

Command assigned me to be your field medic. 

Absolutely not. 

It's not your decision, Duke. 

It's too dangerous. 

Don't start that with me, Duke. 

The argument was cut short as Canard stalked through the doors, followed by a massive gray duck who looked remarkably calm under the circumstances. 

Dragaunus knows we're here, he said without preamble. Which means our timetable's been pushed up. We leave tomorrow. 

"Time is no longer our ally," a deep voice rumbled, and Wildwing's eyes widened slightly at the size of the muscle-bound duck standing behind his friend. "We must make haste, and not sacrifice caution." Canard glared up at him slightly. 

"What Grin is trying to say is that we've got to bust our tailfeathers to pull this thing together, and not get caught doing it," he growled. "Suddenly there's a lot more riding on this mission. Come on. We need to get the team together and regroup." 

"I'll join you in a minute," Lila said, turning away. "I need to check on my patients." 

"There's no time," Canard snarled. Lila turned and looked at him, her eyes cold. Wildwing looked between them for a moment as his friend visibly seethed against her silent defiance. Canard closed his eyes for a moment. "Please," he said finally, his voice steady and even. "Lila, this is important. If we can't pull this off, a lot of people are going to die." Lila blinked. 

"You're right," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. Chandra, take care of everyone. And tell Gaylan--It's going to end. I swear it." She walked up to Canard and nodded. "Let's go." 

The four ducks followed their captain out of the infirmary in silence, to prepare for the most important mission since the time of DuCaine. 


End file.
